Te cuento un cuento
by Jessdarkmuse
Summary: Una versión diferente, mucho mas cerca de la realidad dando a una Isabella swan ilusionada y destrozada por la vida, conociendo a Edward Cullen creyendo encontrar un camino nuevo...pero no tan diferente
1. Chapter 1

Solía ser, hace más de 15 años una niña consentida, solamente mirada por encima no entendía la realidad cruda en la que estaba inmersa, para mí era todo rosa, (aunque ese color no me quedaba bien), era la nena de papá, la más dulce e inocente criatura, con tan solo 13 años seguía soñando con el cuento de hadas, y anhelaba mi príncipe azul, (morado negro verde...cualquier color), siempre fui curiosa, todo me llamaba la atención, con la mejor discreción, siempre obtenía la información que quería, Mi papá siempre fue el que me dio todo eso, hasta hoy por hoy es el hombre más importante para mí, mi mentor en la vida, y solo por el cantaba y bailaba para hacerlo feliz, siempre fui buena estudiante, me esforzaba al máximo solo para él, nunca por mí, de ahí es que nunca pude ser egoísta.

Siempre daba lo mejor de mi sin esperar nada, nunca me impresionaron las grandes cosas, yo era feliz mirando la luna en sus distintas etapas y facetas, escuchando canciones y melodías de guitarras, aún sigo amando la música es una caricia a mi alma, e involuntariamente la uso para expresar mis emociones más profundas, solo las que dejo ver a aquellos que realmente me conocen, la dulce niña, para ese entonces yo no quería que mi mamá se preocupara de mí, ella tenía una enorme tarea con mi hermana mayor, la que hasta ese momento era mi heroína, porque cuando a mis oídos llego la noticia de que ella tenía que ser toda una mujer y mamá a la vez me asuste, yo no entendía nada de eso... _Claro que lo entendías solo que no lo queras ver. Me presento gente soy la conciencia racional de esta mente imperfecta Si lo eres, soy la tipa intelectual con lentes que te jode la cabeza para que veas bien y analices bien todo, si yo soy la que te golpea mentalmente la frente para que tomes la decisión correcta, aunque a lo largo de los años casi nunca me hiciste caso, no importa ahí seguiré, me van a oír seguido no se asusten (pongo cara de póker) ja._ Yo quería saber todo no era tan ingenua mi hermana iba a ser madre, pero no entendía por qué estaba sola?, en fin cambiaron muchas cosas, mi mamá siempre estaba enojada y mi papá muy triste, por eso siempre trataba de hacer lo que sea por volver a ver sus ojitos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa que me encantaba, él fue el que trato de hacerme entender lo que me deparaba en cuanto sea más grande y sin ningún pudor, se lo agradecí aunque no lo entendía del todo, cuando empecé a tener amistades, en vez de mis pasatiempos favoritos, tuve que tratar de acoplarme, casi nadie tenía mis gustos, ni les gustaba las películas como a mí, la peor experiencia fue cuando salí a bailar por primera vez, a para algunos era una tremenda experiencia, para mí fue horrible! la música te dejaba sorda y era inaguantable, trataba de entender las letras de las canciones pero no había caso, y cuando por fin volvía me tocaron el culo sin permiso! asco, ja se lo pregunte a las que supongo consideraba amigas en ese entonces, su respuesta fue reírse y decir es normal _, JA yo recuerdo tu cara de pocos amigos pero no ella no quería decirle a su papá por miedo,_ no quise saber nada, me daba vergüenza lo admito, estaban tan enfrascados en los acontecimientos que sucedían con respecto a mi hermana que no quise que intervengan en cosas que no me parecían importantes, pero luego todo cambio, me habían comentado lo que era un beso, una caricia, _sip, aunque las que querían darte no eran caricias, eran puras manoseadas de adolescentes hormonales que tu creías cualquier cosa,_ en fin era algo ingenua, no sentía lo que yo creía que era lindo, bien aquí va, me mandaron de acompañante de mi hermana porque ella quería salir y si no iba conmigo pues no salía, dije bien voy, y sin saber que ese sería un día que jamás olvidare, aun me quedan algunas imágenes borrosas y asquerosas de ese día, supuestamente iríamos a comer, mi hermana, su novio y yo, en vez de eso caí en un lujar, si se le puede decir lujar a ese cuarto de cuatro paredes una cama y una tele, a ver películas , Empiezan las comillas subjetivas, ver ese tipo de películas fue algo denigrante asqueroso repulsivo aun siento las náuseas por eso, prácticamente deje de oír ver y sentir, porque, además de tener la manera gráfica de algo a lo que no estaba realmente acostumbrada, detrás mío se llevaba a cabo una reproducción muy similar, ahí para mí todo se volvió negro, me encerré en ese lugar a gritar sin palabras, a golpear sin hacer ningún movimiento, y esa fue la primera vez que llore sin lágrimas... _bien no quieres decirle, pues yo soy muy directa, eras una niña no tenías por qué presenciar eso, ni ver ese tipo de películas, de ese lugar nunca te pude sacar sin que pasaran muchos años más de 7 en realidad, ver como escondías eso no te hizo bien pero te rehusaste a hablar a gritar o cualquier reacción de una niña, esa ves que deberías ser egoísta con toda razón no lo fuiste, fue tan grave el conflicto que te perdí y tuve que aguantarme cada golpe mental cada miedo a recibir lo mismo que viste en esa pantalla, terror a que alguien te toque, pero te acoplaste a la situación ya no te importaba todo eso, te daba igual, no optaste una actitud rebelde como se debería de haber manifestado o hasta un poco depresiva, sea la excusa que sea, no quisiste escucharme, y esa fue la primera que yo grite y no escuchaste, llore y no hubo lágrimas y capture lo que podrías llegar a necesitar del exterior y también me oculte y no asome mi vista por mucho tiempo..._

Ya no veía los colores, no me parecía agradable cualquier música, pero a la vista yo seguía tal cual, con la misma mirada, que para mí era la más linda, me gustan mucho mis ojos, solo a mi papá le sonreía realmente, solo a él, deje pasar el tiempo se me acercaron más personas, chicos en realidad, y yo seguía igual, solo por dentro era el conflicto, todo me gritaba que no era eso lo correcto, que estaba mal, bien no quise obtener información, tampoco me volví estúpida, escuchaba lo que me convenía, averiguaba algunas cosas ciertas otras no tanto, el sexo para mí se volvió algo repugnante, y tuve que aguantarme que todos quisieran ser mis "amigos" por tener la hermana que tenía, no se equivoquen amo a mi hermana pero eso no quiere decir que yo acepte algunas cosas, "Ay yo hago el amor con él porque lo amo" pura mierda para mí no era así, no lo voy a negar, dejaba que alguno que otro en una fiesta o reunión me metiera mano "era normal" si claro para ellos a mí no me importaba pues no sentía nada, pero nunca dejaba que se llegue a más, trate de guardar esa parte importante, porque era así para mí, pero yo nunca encontraba el motivo de mi repulsión , solo pasaba y yo no sentía nada, pero en ese entonces yo no quería culpar a ese gran elefante rosa que oculte en mi mente, no lo iba a admitir, no culpaba a nadie, solo yo estaba mal, pero trataba de seguir con algo que se acercaba a todo lo que hacían las demás, dentro mío ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que escuchaba a mis "amigas" hablar como si fueran las expertas en el tema, en fin a los 14 años me sentía algo mejor con ser así, me valía lo que piensen yo "estaba bien" hasta tuve un buen novio...era genial rebelde le gustaban algunas de las cosas que a mí me agradaban, se ganó a mi familia, el primero que llevaba a casa guau yo haciendo las típicas cosas de chicas de la edad, era interesante tenía un buen grupo de amigos solíamos ver películas de las buenas, me llevo al cine, a cenar, típico chico pero yo no sentía las mariposas ni nada al verlo, por fuera era todo sonrisa, vale me envidiaban el novio, ojos verdes delgado rubio y alto, comente lo bajita que soy, parecía un llavero a su lado, en fin todo iba "bien" pasamos esos momentos de mano por aquí mano por allá bien, hasta ahí, ahora si quise hacer algo, muy estúpido por cierto, lo conocía alrededor de 10 meses, en fin incentivada por mi mamá, quise sorprenderlo, me prepare normal y fui a bailar a su discoteca favorita, aclaro me encanta bailar de todo, menos la cumbia! no puedo evitarlo, no me gusta, bien el sorprendido estaba muy agradecido, me mostraba a todo el mundo "mi novia" solo tomaba lo que él me daba, "primer error" lo último que se es que al otro día tenía un molestia en mi entrepierna, y mi tanga favorita manchada de rojo...

Eso fue todo, no sé nada, no sentí nada, no vi nada, no oí nada, las típicas historias de las primeras veces se fueron por el caño, no me quede con eso, averigüe lo que pude sin que tuviera tanta vergüenza de admitir lo que me paso, no quise decirle a nadie, otra vez pero ella no escuchaba, _me estire de mi letargo a gritarle pero la vergüenza pudo más, la verdad que hasta a mí era el peor error de admitir lo estúpida que fue y menos hacerlo saber, no podía hacerle eso a papá, no podía._

Me valió mierda, otra vez, me escondí, me daba igual, ya no me quedaba nada, mi autoestima de fue de vacaciones, mis metas no valían de nada, era automática para dar a los demás lo que esperaban de mí, termine mis estudios ingrese a la facultad sin ver sin nada no me llenaba nada, era como un vació pues no se notaba seguí escondiendo todo...cambie de carrera cambie gustos, trataba de que con la música expresar algunas cosas pero nadie sabía ver bien.

Creo que alrededor de mis 21 años fue que alguien si lo vio, me asuste no quería que nadie me tenga lastima o algo así, no quería, pero una vez que vi su mirada me cegué, las sensaciones eran nuevas, no era el tipo de hombre que cualquier padre desea a una hija, pero me valía mi rebeldía, para mí era todo, aunque tenía una lucha interna enorme, seguía ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos, peleaba constantemente conmigo misma, no quería que me conociera al cien por ciento, pero él tenía un poder sobre mí que nunca nadie obtuvo, con una mirada me derretía, y esa sonrisa arrogante me hacía vibrar, y aun así siendo tan obvio todo, no lo quería reconocer, pero fue al primer hombre que me entregue en cuerpo y alma... _al fin! era hora, lo admitiste, sinceramente me estaba cansado de repetirlo, dilo de la manera que quieras usa cualquier comparación te movía el piso, te partía en dos, era tu otra mitad, príncipe azul, Sapo Rojo, te atrapo, te cautivo, no había nadie más, solo él..._

Y así mal trecho y raro entregue mi corazón por primera vez, con él podía hablar horas de cualquier cosa, para mí era tan inteligente, gracioso, atractivo, y puedo seguir, no me molestaba que se burlara de mí, si fui la típica estúpida enamorada, aceptaba lo que me daba sin importar si estaba bien o no, si me valoraba o no, con todos los defectos que los demás lo describían, me advertían, yo lo veía perfecto, a pesar de que no expresaba si me sentía bien o no, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, me enfrente a tantas cosas, desilusiones más grandes de las que ya nombre, humillaciones en cantidad, engaños, mentiras, todo pero seguía amando incondicionalmente al único hombre que fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que era por fuera, o por lo menos así lo creí, hasta que tuve que enfrentar algo a lo que no estaba nada preparada...

Cuando comprendí a lo que me enfrentaba ya contaba con 24 años, supuestamente no debería ser tan idiota, si fui muy idiota, pero no me arrepiento de nada, por propia decisión de ambos nos separamos, el llevándose mi corazón de mujer, yo llevándome una ilusión distinta y nueva, jamás volveré a amar a ningún hombre lo comprobé por más de que todo el mundo crea lo contrario, _bien!Parece que hoy estamos aceptando todo, y estoy haciendo un baile ridículo de victoria! no me juzgues por lo menos me siento totalmente ligera de sacar varios elefantes ,ya de colores diversos ,de encima escondidos y más, sigo bailando!_

Generalmente las historias y relatos tienen un final feliz, es lo que se espera, o a lo que se está acostumbrado. pues te cuento un cuento que no tiene un final totalmente feliz, hoy tengo esa ilusión llamándome mamá y un nuevo corazón con el cual la amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero aquel corazón que perdí para siempre no lo puedo olvidar, jamás lo haré, por mucho que trate, por más que me griten, o demuestren que se puede, yo no lo consigo, no me arrepiento, sé que él me hizo una promesa de no volver a hacerme daño, la cual está cumpliendo, pero eso no quiere decir que en algún momento yo deje de amarlo menos o más, no sé si será grande o no pero el amor que le tengo es tan verdadero como el amor que le tengo a mi hija por encima de todo lo demás, muchas veces me pidieron que siga adelante que no vuelva la hoja de esa historia, ya ni los escucho, para mi hija soy puro amor, para los demás volví a mostrar aquella faceta en la que soy toda sonrisa mientras que por dentro soy lo que soy, un final parcialmente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer la historia es mía

Capítulo 1

Si yo creo que debería, un Email lo creo claro certero de que llegue, bien a lo mejor y se están preguntando de que hablo, soy Isabella Swan tengo 30 años una bebé hermosa de 6 años, soy agente telefónica, aunque esa no es la carrera que tengo, decidí trabajar por mi niña y hoy por hoy estamos bien, vivo en un pequeño departamento con ella, solo nuestro dúo, así que no me puedo quejar, puedo ahorrar y darle lo mejor que puedo a Lizzy, ella es todo lo que tengo y lo más importante, somos un dúo increíble como ella lo dice, ama leer como yo así que parte de nuestra rutina diaria es pasar una hora tiradas en nuestra sala apreciando cualquier lectura, claro que como toda niña se interesa en cuantos de princesas pero también le agrada la ficción como a mí, era agradable disfrutar ahora de la tranquilidad de nuestras vidas, estoy segura que valió la pena esperar tanto y soportar tanto para hoy decir que estoy plena, pero pareciera que el karma hoy tampoco me dejaría.

-Mamá puedo hacerte una pregunta? – juro que me tembló todo, sé que pregunta es así que baje la vista de mi libro, el cual ya ni sé que leía

-Dime Liz- hay puso los ojitos los puso!

-Crees que si yo le llamo a mi papá el querrá hablar conmigo?.

Respira, respira ok creo que la segunda vez es algo más tratable cierto. Bien aquí voy- Liz amor ya te dije que yo lo haría si, no te preocupes tu sigue leyendo. Voy a preparar las cosas de mañana quieres ver una peli luego- y su rostro paso por varias emociones hay es difícil.

-Si…pero yo elijo!

Rodee los ojos claro que sí, le lance un beso y fui a mi cuarto, caí en mi cama y mire mi techo, respire de nuevo, si puedo hacer esto cierto, antes actué como una cría, ahora soy más adulta tengo que pensar bien, creo que con un email será más fácil, no puedo verlo de frente además no sé dónde vivirá, supongo que sus padres seguirán en el mismo lujar cuanto paso, 7 años, el no creo que siga debajo de su mamita. Ups ya volvieron esos pensamientos de antes, pero carajo es así un nene de mamá, con ya 32 años. Bien a lo mejor y cambio, ja juro que hasta mi lado más perra se ríe ese no cambia a pesar de que hace tres años lo vi por última vez todavía recuerdo su mirada, parecía que tenía miedo de seguir mirando.

Flashback.

Dos años atrás

 _Mientras recorría media ciudad para llegar a mi instituto, escuchando por fin, en mi cel. Música de mi agrado, como evanescence juro que esa tipa sí que sabe de música, la necesita realmente más luego de venir de ese lujar, enserio justo ahora, agreguemos que odio el verano sí. Justo ahora mi madrina tuvo un terrible accidente donde casi pierde una pierna. Enserio si tuviera a ese idiota delante de mí le patearía donde no da el sol. En fin sigamos relajándonos con Amy por favor, a por eso voy cruzando la ciudad en fin es lo que vale necesito regresar este año a terminar mi carrera por favor necesito terminar amo la docencia aunque no sé si realmente es lo que quería pero es lo que puedo hacer por ahora, lo bueno es que ahora si puedo dedicar más tiempo a solo rendir los exámenes no puedo pedir más cierto. Mi reina Liz esta perfecta, Mi Abu Marie está bien y mi amigo Jacob sigue a mi lado, bueno más que amigo yo creo que si podemos estar juntos el ama a Liz más que a nada. En fin ya estoy cerca bien._

 _Alguna vez tuviste esa sensación de que alguien te miraba fijamente, justo en ese momento sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo estaba mirando hacia adelante así que dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventanilla de mi lugar y lo vi…._

 _Joder él estaba petrificado fuera de un callcenter. Claro Idiota!. Él trabaja ahí Joder!. Dije que esto duro apenas medio segundo creo que pase por una eternidad y cuando arranco nuevamente el vehículo expulse todo el aire de mis pulmones joder lo estaba reteniendo!._

 _No puedo creer que a pesar de los años el siga causando ese efecto, solo esa mirada, aunque no era agradable, me quemo todo por dentro._

Fin flashback

-Mamá ya podemos ver una peli! Quiero ver Frozen de nuevo hoy!.- mi bebe me volvió a la realidad, ven mi nena es exigente

-Si amor ahora voy-creo que tendré que pensar nuevamente en escribir un email cierto, es lo que creo más conveniente, además no puedo verlo y decirle tu hija quiere verte y hacerte preguntas que yo no puedo contestar.

Si creo que es lo mejor ahora no tengo que darle ninguna explicación a nadie de mi vida, soy dueña de mi vida joder lo hare y que sea lo que sea.

 **Primer capítulo, espero que les guste es mi primera historia que contara con varios capítulos aún no sé cuántos los escribiré en cuanto pueda no pondré por ahora una fecha para actualización y si hay algún error perdón desde ya pero no tengo beta aun, desde ya gracias.**

 **Jessdarkmuse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer la historia es mía**

Capítulo 3

Luego de que mi niña se durmiera procedí a tratar de escribir, pues ya me estaba tardando, tengo terror de como sucedan las cosas, creo que antes debería hablar con Jazz mi mejor amigo, sé que él me ayudara, aun no es tarde seguro y recién está volviendo de excursión con sus primos. Donde Demonios deje mi cel., creo que me adivino el pensamiento, sonreí al ver a mi rubio favorito.

-Hola Jazz-

- _Hola Princesa, como están las chicas más lindas?_

-Lizz ya duerme, estaba por llamarte-dije que mi mejor amigo me conoce mejor que nadie, lo amo como a un hermano soy un libro abierto para el de seguro y ya sabe lo que quiero hablar

- _Así que te decidiste, lo sabía eres demasiado buena, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo bells, quieres que vaya ahora._

 _-_ No, estoy segura que acabas de llegar, solo quería estar segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, tengo miedo Jazz- a el no puedo mentirle jamás.

 _-Bells…sabes que eres muy importante para mi cierto, y mi pequeña Lizz es todo para mí, solo tú sabrás si estas en lo correcto, solo te aclaro que no voy a permitir que dañen a mi pequeña, antes lo mato, no lo conozco pero sabes que por mi pequeña soy capaz de todo._

 _-_ lo se Jazz…gracias-Mi voz ya era un susurro como quisiera ser más fuerte para esto, mejor término de una buena vez, y escribo ese maldito email.

- _Bells..Princesa mejor voy para ahí no quiero que derrames una lagrima más en 20 minutos estoy ahí._

 _-_ NO! No Jazz estoy bien, te prometo que si te necesito te lo hare saber, ahora descansa, mañana es importante para ti si, dale un enorme beso a Ethan, lo vas a buscar verdad.

- _Si mañana es el gran día lo extraño mucho ojala y María este de Humor_.

-Ok mañana hablamos, te quiero y gracias- Ya dije que odio a esa mujer, es la mamá de Ethan otro de mis rubios favoritos, que bueno que es igual a Jazz, pero esa mujer lastimo a mi Jazz así que sip la odio.

- _Hasta mañana princesa te quiero dale un beso a mi Lizz._

 _-_ Hasta mañana- ok ya corte.

Bien creo que necesito mi dosis de café para esto, mientras en mi cocina se prepara mi café, buscare mi laptop, ok estoy es difícil no sé cómo empezare "Hey Edward soy yo Bella, si La misma"….joder no, bien aquí vamos ya tengo listo el correo para empezar a escribir, algunos se preguntaran como es que tengo su correo, pues no lo tengo, me lo sé de memoria ja! Patético pues sí, se me todo de él de memoria, aarrggg! Estúpida ya me puse como una adolescente tratando de declararse por primera vez, me sudan las manos, ya estará mi café, Dios mañana voy a tener un humor de seguro Marco Vulturi no me aguanta. Odio a mi jefe! Bien ya me pase no lo odio, solo estoy divagando.

 **Edward: Sé que te sorprenderá un email mío, pero tome esta decisión y que sea lo que sea; Mi hija quiere conocerte, sé que te parecerá extraño todo esto después de tantos años pero creo que somos demasiados maduros como para tratar de hablarlo, Ella sabe que eres su papá.**

 **Desde ya te aclaro que no necesita nada más que conocerte** _,_ **yo trate de explicarle de una manera extraña que nos separamos sin que tu sepas de que estaba embarazada de ella, así que esto es solo para informarte que si quieres hablar con ella voy a facilitarte nuestra dirección no pretendo nada más que ella te conozca es lo que ella quiere así que si puedo dárselo lo hare solo te aclaro que si llegas a conocer y querer permanecer en la vida de Mi Lizz ( se llama Elizabeth) no voy a permitir de que sufra o que le hagas algún daño es lo único que te voy a pedir. Y si por esas casualidades aún tiene dudas ella es tu hija, sé que no me crees así que si quieres pedir una prueba no tengo ningún problema solo que ella no se entere, aunque me da igual si no quieres solo quería que lo sepas.**

 **P.D.: Dirección 2° avenida nueva, apartamento central segundo piso dpto. A, este es mi correo personal, y lo reviso por la tarde si necesitas alguna otra respuesta te adjunto el correo laboral.**

Está bien cierto, no hay nada raro, solo lo que quiero decir, creo que lo leí 100 veces, ok exagero pero estará bien, se lo pregunto a la loca de mi amiga, no ella no querrá saber nada, me matara cuando se entere, ok ya lo hice, ahora porque mis dedos no se mueven hasta la tecla enviar! Bien ya lo hice.

Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto. Todo por mi Lizz, no tengo que ser egoísta, todo por ella, no pasara nada cierto! O contesta mandándome por allí en algún sentido literal, o no contesta, o se aparece por aquí ajam…..eso no pensé muy bien cierto! Ok pero ya lo mande, necesito apagar mi cabeza, mañana es otro día.

….en mis sueños esa noche me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con odio…

Me quede un rato más mirando el techo de mi cuarto, en cualquier momento aparecerá una morena pequeña a sacarme este dolor que siento en el pecho, no sé si será por el sueño pero duele, sé que no me quiere ni me querrá, pero duele….ya estoy sintiendo unos pacitos hacia aquí, una sonrisa enorme ya está en mi rostro, otro comienzo de semana


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Gracias por leer espero y les agrade, ya tuve un alerta y eso es gratificante es una historia rara, cambiara rápido pensé en seguir con la pareja pero no será así, entrara alguien nuevo, a ver qué les parece, no sé cuánto cap. habrá, pero si sé que este no será un final convencional….

Mi semana fue una mierda, literalmente cada vez peor….saben que uno puede saber si te bloquean la cuenta para no recibir emails, pues si yo puedo, soy curiosa es como hacerlo pues el muy (me refiero al padre biológico de mi Lizz) me bloqueo….ósea no quiere saber nada, no sé si me duele por mi o por Lizz, creo que debo pensar más…..si me duele más por Lizz. En esta semana descubrí que no está en peligro mi corazón, pues no volví a pensar en el hasta ahora, y no lo pienso como hombre (si se le puede llamar así) pienso en el como la persona cobarde que no quiere saber de su hija, joder cuanto paso, casi 7 años no maduro, pues que se joda yo ya lo hice cierto! Di un paso como para tratar de arreglar las cosas mi hija no tiene la culpa de que nos llevemos mal, listo. No hablare más del tema cuando Lizz tenga edad suficiente y quiera saber más recién le daré los datos no antes, ahora es muy pequeña para eso, ya veré como la convenzo…..y para agregar me quede sin trabajo. Que recorte! Y joder no puede haber algo peor, mi vida vuelve a dar un giro….aarrggg.

Qué bueno que hoy mi Lizz se fue a pasar el fin de con mi hermana Alice así podre sacarme la rabia que tengo, es que gracias a eso me di cuenta que ya se cerró definitivamente el cariño que le tenía, sin darse cuenta está dañando a mi niña y lo único que siento por él es lastima, Él se pierde conocer a mi Lizz.

Ahora tengo que pensar en otro trabajo, y bueno veremos que hay en mi compu, necesito distracción veremos que hay en mi perfil un rato pues ni eso me fije ja! No tengo tiempo…bueno tenia, uff puras notificaciones.

Les conté que mi ex (jake) era tan celoso que entraba en mi cuenta y hacia líos en ella…si ya se que dirán demasiado patético en fin de a poco reencontré amistades, algunas te dan ganas de salir corriendo ja! En diez años no cambiaron siguen siendo estúpidos, en fin por que los hombres no pueden entender que queremos su amistad, lo admito por más de que nos "tengamos ganas" yo prefiero conservar la amistad, creo que a la mayoría le pasa así cierto? Bueno a algunas ni les interesa, lo real es que a mi si, prefiero tener amigos a ex de una noche donde sea incomodo entablar la conversación. Y en parte yo uso el sarcasmo de eso je je. Algo así como "mírame no pudiste conmigo" lo siento ego hablando, pero no es que sea perfecta pero soy directa, no me interesa, y me rio de mi misma, pues hace mucho que no tengo nada con nadie, mucho en realidad, otra en mi lugar no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, pero a mí me cuesta demasiado confiar en alguien como para estar íntimamente, mis amigas me miran con cara de que me salió un tercer ojo o algo así, pero después de lo que pase prefiero ser ilusa y creer que por ahí se encuentra ese hombre especial para mí que ame mi locura y quiera formar parte de ella, no un hombre que solo quiera sacarse las ganas en un lugar cualquiera, me dirán por que no vives, pues yo pienso que me quiero mucho más ahora, mi pasado es raro, pero a mi futuro esta vez lo marcare a mi manera uno nunca sabe lo que hay a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y eso es exactamente de lo que hablaba….tenia bloqueado a un buen "amigo" y lo pongo entre comillas pues siempre quise tener un poquito de su atención pero no sé si se hacia el idiota no era tímido como yo en ese entonces, creo que recuperare esta amistad, y quien dice y el destino se puso de acuerdo conmigo hoy.

Bien eso fue rápido, ya me acepto, hace años que no se dé el, solo sé que se trasladó al lugar más frio del país, y por lo que veo está bien, y solo.

Creo que le dejare un mensajito, vieron ese tipo no tan alto normal de mirada tierna y perspicaz a la ves con una sonrisa dulce pero que esconde mucho así es el está lejos pero no sé por qué ahora lo siento más cerca que nunca….tranquilo corazón ahora tenemos artillería pesada para cubrirnos de cualquier cosa.

- _hola nene, como estas? Como te va por allá?_

 _Yo todo bien. Te adjunto mi cel. Hace rato que no se de ti_

Creo que eso será suficiente, esto me hizo recordarlo, la primera vez que lo vi tenía alrededor de 12 años, si demasiado cliché, pero era como si en todo momento lo pudiera ver en esa fiesta, obligada a ir claro, fue la primera vez que quise a alguien cerca pero era pequeña y cobarde claro, así fue la mayoría de las veces o yo no me animaba o él se escondía, aunque me repetía que estaba loco por mí, fueron contada por mis dedos las veces que intentamos tener algo, y luego desaparecía, siempre fue tan tierno, y ahora que lo pienso nunca estuve con él, mmm ya me agarro la curiosidad, una sola ves tuvimos unos roces más allá de lo normal, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer, aún era reciente de mi mala experiencia, pero a él no le importo, claro que no lo sabía, solo me sonrió y me acompaño a casa. Pero el mejor recuerdo que tengo de él, fue cuando me hablo por tel. solo con su guitarra me dedico una canción, no era romántica ni nada pero que bien que queda ahora para como estamos, separados por varios kilómetros no lo espero pero creo que si quiero verlo.

Sin pensar tanto al día siguiente tenía un mensaje, que no sabía que haría un giro enorme en mi vida. Y solo decía hola, tanto tiempo, Alec.

 **Tuve problemas con subir el cap. Espero y les guste y la canción de la que hablo al final es de Mana un buen grupo y mi canción favorita es el "en el muelle de San Blas" a mí me dedicaron esa canción así por tel. y me pareció romántico, pues no era por nada en particular el loco de mi amigo solo me llamo y me dijo escucha es para vos y fueron los tres minutos más felices de mi vida, quien no tiene un recuerdo así, besos**

 **Jessdarkmuse**


	5. Chapter 5

**cap. 5**

hola gente aquí regresando, paso mucho tiempo así que desde ya perdón, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Hay veces en un momento en el que no piensas y actúas, cuanto paso unos meses y mi vida dio un giro de mas de 180 grados, llámenme loca y se quedan cortos.

En que rallos estaba pensando no lo se, solo se que aquí estoy en una ciudad completamente desconocida donde hace un frio que logra despejar tu mente y decirte repetidamente LOCA! Si así es estoy loca, que entienden por sacrificio, esmerarte por algo hasta que tu mente dice basta, esforzarte hasta tu máximo potencial, creo que sobrepase los limites de mi propia capacidad, que carajo hago ahora, muchos me dijeron déjalo ser, otros me apoyan, algunos y son bastantes, me dejaron de lado.

Deje toda mi vida y rutina por un cambio, lo necesitaba, aun me lo estoy preguntando, cuanto paso desde ese loco día donde toda mi esperanza y mi muerto corazón de mujer dijo una ves más, tres meses, donde me rompieron el corazón que creía perdido, donde pase de todo multiplicado por mil, jamas imagine que aun podría soportar peores cosas de las que ya pase, me estoy replanteando mi estabilidad psicológica todo el tiempo, algunos me llaman valiente, si claro, ponte en mis zapatos, aunque siempre pienso que hay personas que pasan por cosas peores, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, pasar todo tipo de necesidades y seguir tirando ya me canso, pero aun así sigo, Ella es y será mi motor, pero hasta cuando, basta de palabrerías debo recordar y pensar.

A quien no le paso, Alec me pinto un mundo en un día, recordar cosas juntos, escuchar su vos, ver sus fotos, pensar en "y porque no" decidir lo mejor para mi y lizzi, lejos de todo lo que conozco no fue la mejor decisión que tome, pero ya estoy aquí, no me dare por vencida, en este lugar conocí gente nueva, limpiaron el piso conmigo, pero también pase experiencias inolvidables, encontrar a esa persona ideal para darte mas apoyo es lo que mas recordare, conocer a rose fue genial, ella es el claro ejemplo de mujer de hierro, con dos hijos y mas problemas que varios libros de matemáticas juntos, siempre te saca una sonrisa o te da el motivo para decir aquí vamos, tener una amiga asi es lo mejor que me paso aquí, conocer a demetri un loco mas loco que yo que fue capas de estar ahí para mi y lizzi sin conocernos fue una de las cosas que jamas olvidare, y luego de tanto golpe tras golpe conocer a Aro, la verdad que es un jefe genial, y con un carácter de los mil demonios. Algunos se estarán preguntando por que no hablo de Alec….el que yo creía mi mejor amigo, pues una ves mas huyo, una ves mas me destrozo por dentro, el tiene su vida aquí, y yo no entro en nada, creo que es asi mejor, quien dice y encuentro a alguien aquí. Aunque aun tengo en la mente sus palabras, su manera de volverme loca en un dia, una conversación vana insulsa que creí la gloria en ese momento, mirarme al espejo y ver el brillo en mi mirada y la cara toda sonrosada fue un plus que me devolvió la vida la otra mitad que no pensé que existía aun, mi corazón es mas fuerte ahora, se que puedo contra todo, aunque me comporte de manera bipolar con el, y todo lo que a el se refiere, a todos les hago creer que no me importa, pero cada ves que suena el teléfono creo que es el y mi corazón da un salto de expectativa.

Creo que la vida me da otra oportunidad para ser feliz solo que aun trato de entender y comprender todo esto, no se como será solo se que todo esto que trato de no analizar tanto, será lo que el destino tiene para mi, ja algunos creen que no me importa o no lo creo, pues desde esta locura, ahora, sueño con mi príncipe sin rostro, sin forma solo el alma se ve en mis mas hermosos sueños, solo se que en algún rincón se encuentra esa luz esperando por mi, anhelando abrazos y miradas que hablan solas, todos algunas ves perdimos las esperanzas pues yo ahora las cargo con gusto y de un tamaño increíble, toda esta locura me lleva a decir, no fue un cuento sin final feliz, solo fue una etapa terminada para dar lugar a lo que el destino tiene para mi.

Espero que les agrade desde aquí la historia toma un enorme giro, chicas y lectoras ocultas y silenciosas, acepto criticas y sugerencias, un abrazo virtual. Jessdarkmuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Qué demonios hice, donde me metí, no sé qué diablos paso por mi cabeza, haremos un recuento, casa bien gracias a Aro y mi empeño en mejorar, Lizzy bien en su escuela, yo delirando como siempre, fracasos nivel máximo. Sueños cada vez más cerca, corazón de mujer fuerte e intacto. Eso es muy bueno, cuantas veces me tomaron por idiota otro nivel máximo. Amistades contadas con la mano, decepciones a montones ja! Ahora no hay que quejarse. Para que reiterar lo que paso, sigamos adelante, yo sí puedo. Lo lamentable es la cantidad de veces que me decepciono la gente a mí alrededor, gracias a eso soy más fuerte y valiente. Mi jefe es genial la verdad es que lo adopte como a un padre, su hijo un pendejo dolor de ….mmm creo que no es bueno que insulte tanto, pero es divertido trabajar en la empresa, son tan ocurrentes, basta de charla seria, esperen jeje no soy nada seria, vamos por lo que me importa ahora, conocí a alguien que se está convirtiendo en muy importante, me gusta y mucho, me hace sentir más, me da ilusión a más, solo que ahora trato de hacer todo lo correcto, me mostré tal cual soy, me volví el libro abierto que tanto quise ser siempre, ahora no oculto nada de lo que siento, y la verdad que es liberador, no sé qué me depara de ahora en más la vida misma, solo sé que mis convicciones son fuertes, mi corazón sano y fuerte para volver a confiar y creer que si seré feliz con él o sola pero feliz, solo un amigo o más solo el tiempo dirá, solo a mí me pasa que conozca a alguien tan complicado como yo, creo que eso es lo que más me llama la atención de él, el poder ayudarlo en lo que más pueda, en querer cuidarlo, su sonrisa es tan dulce, jamás me imagine así, sin vergüenza de nada, sin miedo, será como tenga que ser, y la loca que vive dentro de mí se la pasa bailando salsa cada vez que lo ve, o cada vez que lo escucho me encanta su vos, podemos hablar por horas, y lo que más me agrada es que no es asfixiante, pero a la ves quiere cuidar de mí, llego sin que lo espero y se instaló en mis pensamientos, que bueno que me inculcaron a no perder jamás las esperanzas, que pasara de ahora en más, solo me preocupare por mi bien estar, mi Liz está muy bien, y a partir de ahora en mi bien estar hay alguien más, alguien por el que seré capas de creer otra vez, estoy segura que será la batalla final hacia mi vida plena y de una u otra forma Emmet formara parte de mi vida.

Oh les comente que es el sobrino de mi jefe, cara de vergüenza con gusto asomándose, la intelectual me mira por encima de sus gafas gruesas con una sonrisa irónica yo le muestro mi dedo medio, para mi ahora si hay un final con globos y confites o como carajos se les ocurra.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, admito odio ese color, basta de princesas por favor, no les agrada el violeta o el verde, si creo en mi momento estaré bien, durante este tiempo pensé vive analice actué, cometí locuras, jamás en mi vida me sentí tan plena, tan yo, ya no es necesario volver a mirar por los pasos que camine o transcurrí, lo importante es lo que se aprende y vivir, estaba tan pegada al pasado que me olvide de solo ser, mirando por encima cuidando el que dirán, pues les digo a la mierda, solo hay que ser, reír, gritar enojarse y llorar.

Como quisiera tener un botón y borrar muchas cosas, pero eso sería borrarme a mi misma, a lo que estoy construyendo con tanto sacrificio. Pero vale la pena, alguna ves soñaron con lo que querían de su futuro, pues yo lo hice mil veces, solo que el destino te tiene preparado algo tan distinto pero tan placentero, uno puede elegir, pero cuando lo haces, el camino te guía al final, parcial, pero deslumbrante, aun no termina esa historia, en realidad te deja en el escenario, con todo y elenco listo, asi como imprevisto en una obra romántica, todo y su drama o conflicto, pero decídete, estas en frente de lo que seria tu mayor logro, no lo veras ni será lo que esperabas, solo cuando suceda reiras, y será magnifico.

Porque un cambio tan rápido en lo que describo, pues mi cabeza ya no baila salsa hoy esta en modo zen, ya se realizo el cambio, la decisión esta tomada, Emmet fue un momento mágico que asi como la magia se desvanece luego de producir la admiración, triste pero que seria de nosotros sin la magia.


End file.
